This invention relates to cooling elements for a metallurgical furnace, and in particular a blast furnace.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with cooling elements for the aforesaid furnaces provided with integrally cast steel tubes in the cast iron body. The steel tubes are provided to convey the cooling means or medium.